Lights, Camera, Action!
by I'mDifferentInMyOwnWay
Summary: The beautifully, somewhat friendly and sarcastic Kim Crawford has made it into the university of her dreams. But when she meets the all-time player Jack Brewer, she'll realize that everything in her life is not as it seems.


**Chapter 1**

_Summary: The beautifully, somewhat friendly and sarcastic Kim Crawford has made it into the university of her dreams. But when she meets the all-time player Jack Brewer, she'll realize that everything in her life is not as it seems._

O_e

A taxi stopped in front of a large, porcelain white school. Inside of the taxi was an awestruck blonde. She was captivated by how large and beautifully the school was. The courtyard wasn't decorated but it had flowers growing everywhere, adding to its unique beauty. But really captivated her was that it looked more like a castle rather than school.

She was going to be attending the International University of Performing Arts. It has always been one of her dreams to attend this prestigious school. She was a dancer but she also did karate on her own time with her family, so it wasn't an always thing. Dancing was something she had been doing since she was a young girl, probably around the age of two. She could do almost any dance. Jazz, contemporary, salsa, ballroom, you name it, she could do it.

Her family had financial problems and that almost stopped her from getting into this school. They couldn't afford the price of it, and they really wanted to get their only daughter into the school if possible. Since her family couldn't afford to get her into the school, she decided on trying to get a scholarship for the school. It was only three weeks ago when she got the letter with that special red seal on the envelope. When she that red seal made her squeal loudly and gloat for days on end.

Getting into the school also came with the best price known to her. She didn't have to pay a single dollar to get in. That made her the happiest, seeing that part of the letter saying that. Her family was extremely grateful for that. They jumped for joy with her.

They were especially happy that their da – "Ma'am," the driver called out to her annoyed.

She turned to look at him, smiling in embarrassment. She took out her wallet and paid him forty dollars. He snatched it quickly from her and tucked in deeply in his pocket. "Sorry for making you wait. Keep the change," She babbled on.

He rolled his eyes and watched as she got out. As soon as he heard that door close, he locked it and drove away. She stared dumbfounded at the disappearing taxi. It took her awhile to respond to what happened, but at least she did. "Hey, that's my stuff he drove off with!" She yelled frantically.

She felt people staring at her and she slowly – and awkwardly – turned around. Some were gaping wildly like her in shock; some were whispering, pointing and laughing, while others were just weirdly staring at her. She waved shyly at them. Her nervous laughed filled the quiet atmosphere. "H-hi everyone, my name is Kim Craw –"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because something had hit the back of her head. She became a bit dizzy and fell backwards. Before Kim could hit the ground, someone caught her quickly. "S-sorry, I didn't realize my friend had stopped playing for a while! I'm extremely sorry!" He babbled on and on apologizing.

When Kim regained proper consciousness, she looked into the green eyes of her saviour/perpetrator. She groggily tilted her head up to see if the crowd was still there, but everyone had dispersed and went about their own business again. The male helped her stand on her feet again. He looked at her, apologetically rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim rubbed the back of her head to try and sooth the pain. Nothing really worked to sooth the pain though. "Ow!" He blushes beet red and looked to the ground shamefully. "It's alright. Accidents always happen, right?" Kim replied with a slight chuckle. "Ouch."

The male chuckled and put out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Brett Johnson," He says with a smile settling onto his features. "I'm a freshman here and excited."

Kim groaned and shook his hand. He was a little too preppy for a boy. There had to be something about him. She smiled and looked at him happily. "I'm Km Crawford," she replied. "Dancing extraordinaire and my day isn't going too well. I think I've been dubbed the Freak of IUPA."

Brett laughed and smiled widely. Kim thought that he had the most contagious laugh ever and ended up laughing like a maniac. Brett stopped laughing to give Kim a weird look. She kept laughing for five minutes straight until she felt eyes – once again – burning holes into her back. She turned around – for the second time today – and laughed sheepishly at her fellow student body. They all dispersed from her sight quickly and she sighed sadly. Brett put a hand Kim's shoulder and smiled at her. "I can be your first friend!" He chirped.

Kim smiled brightly. "Really, Brett?" He nodded happily. "Oh my goodness, that'd be great!"

O_e

Kim finally found her way to the office after three hours of aimlessly walking around and asking for directions, she found it. She walked up to the sectary and waited patiently for her to stop talking on the phone. The sectary's glasses were resting on the tip of her nose. Kim sighed impatiently and the woman finally looked at her. She hung up the phone and sighed. "Name please," she drawled out lazily.

Kim frowned at her lack of enthusiasm but smiled after nonetheless. "Kim Crawford, ma'am," she replied.

The woman nodded at her dismissively while saying, "The headmaster – Daniel Brewer – will see you now."

Kim was confuse to why he wanted to see her, but followed the woman's pointing finger. She walked up to a clear, but frosted glass door. She was hesitating to knock but just as she was prepared to knock, the door opened. A male walked out and Kim's eyes found their way to his face.

She gasped loudly and he raised a brow. There was immense power radiating off of him. But apart from the immense power, he was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. He had two birthmarks upon his cheeks, brown eyes that almost looked like hazel with flecks of gold in them and longish brown chestnut hair. Judging by his perfectly straight posture and immense power, he wasn't a human. If anything, he was a strong supernatural.

Ever since Kim was ten, she learned the hard way that supernaturals had existed. That they've been roaming the grounds of Seaford for a long time. Oh yes, and what she meant by she learned the hard way, she was trying to tell everyone that she got attacked by a supernatural.

There were different types of supernaturals out there and they controlled a certain element. A downfall about them was that they all had fangs and some of them ate humans. They usually feasted on human food, but some were bad asses like that.

Are you catching Kim's drift?

This supernatural smirked, showing one of his pearly white fangs. She could just sense he was one harmless supernatural and wouldn't hurt a human, even if he was threatened to, he wouldn't. He brushed past her and walked away. She looked at his gorgeous disappearing figure in awe. He was too handsome for her own good. "You can come in now!" The headmaster bellowed.

Kim jumped – clutching her shirt tightly – and turned to looked beside her. It was the headmaster, who, quite frankly, looked like that male who just left. She walked in and he closed the door. He sat in his big chair and mentioned for Kim to sit down too. She slowly sat down, only to hear a loud snap in the quiet office. She groaned and plopped down quickly on the chair. She looked at her left foot and pouted. It was just as she thought, her heel had broken.

The headmaster laughed loudly, clutching his stomach at Kim's misfortune. She gave him an annoyed stare. "Thanks for laughing at me," she sarcastically deadpanned.

He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. Her gave her a serious stare before laughing hysterically again. He laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. Kim crossed her arms in an irritated and annoyed manner as she waited for him to calm down. Finally after ten minutes, he was able to calm down and sat back in his chair. He looked at her amused as he leaned back in his chair. "Whoa, I think I just loss a few pounds there, Kim," he stated, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Kim rolled her eyes and looked seriously at him. "You are very childish," she deadpanned annoyed.

His eyes twinkled with delight. "I know that and I'm very proud of myself," He chirped happily for himself.

She shook her head and looked to her side. A picture caught her eye and she raised a brow. It was a picture of the headmaster and that male from earlier fishing together. The male looked annoyed as his father played with his hair. His arms were crossed and the headmaster had a wide smile on his face. "Is he your son?" Kim asked. The headmaster looked at the picture she was staring at and nodded gleefully with a hint of pride. "You guys are supernaturals."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The headmaster leaned forward clasping his hands together and resting them on the desk. "You're the first human to realize that upon meeting any supernatural on your first day," he stated. "How'd you figure that out in no time?"

Kim shrugged and looked at him. "I would say that I saw how perfect his posture was and I immediately figured it out from then, but I'd be lying. Some humans have a perfect posture too, it's not too perfect, but it's a good posture." He nodded intrigued with her and Kim continued. "I felt immense power radiating off of your son and yourself. I have a special gift for recognizing that immediately. I can tell good supernaturals from bad supernaturals. I can tell you guys are good supernaturals and that's really good."

Daniel was amazed. It cleared up his confusion about her. Now he was right about what she was and who she really was. He shook his head at her and smiled brightly. "That's…fantastic, Kim." She shrugged as if she could care less about what he thought of her. He sighed. Yes, he could totally guess. "My son's name is Jackson, but we only refer to him as Jack," he said.

Kim shrugged again, not caring about this newfound information. He sighed while shaking his head. _Same non-caring attitude,_ he thought.

O_e

Jack was resting in his best friend's co-ed dorm (just like this one, all the dorms were co-ed). They were talking about his visit to his father's office. One that Jack hated so much. "You have to start respecting your little brother more often?" His friend questioned him. "Woo! I told you this would happen someday Jack."

Jack sighed and shrugged coldly. "Who cares? Just because he's sharing a dorm with me and I melted all of his stuff last year with my deadly poison, doesn't mean I'll respect him just like that, Jerry," he replied tonelessly. Jerry shook his head and smiled. That was his cold-hearted friend he knew. "And I found out my newest roommate apart from Jason."

Jerry was much more intrigued and interested now. He sat up quickly and smiled devilishly. "Do give me the name of the girl about to freak out over your attitude." Jack glared at him and Jerry shook in fear. "S-sorry!" He stuttered in fear.

Jack looked at Jerry's clock coldly. "Her name is Kimberly Crawford," Jack stated in boredom. Jerry oohed and Jack glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "I saw her as I walked out of my father's office. Her scent and facial structure were all familiar to me. It didn't take long for me to realize that she was the reincarnation of my deceased mate."

Jerry's mouth dropped open and he gave Jack a look of shock. Jack looked as if he didn't care that his mate had been reincarnated, probably to the same mother, but Jerry knew him well enough to know he cared. No matter what his…lack of expressions said. "Kimberly? Your deceased mate has been reincarnated?" Jack nodded. "Wow, I can't believe she's been reincarnated. This is all in the prophecy right?"

Jack nodded and looked his friend in the eyes. "Jer, I'm going to tell you something, okay?" Jerry smiled like an idiot and nodded like one. "You are known for you big mouth and stupidity." Jerry pouted and crossed his arms in an offensive manner. "If you are ever to cross paths with her and tell her what the hell she's a part of, I'll personally kill you myself," Jack stated bluntly and too coldly for Jerry's liking.

It was an empty threat, Jerry knew that much, but he nodded in fear anyways. Jack stood up, satisfied with his friend's nod, even though he didn't show it. "Good, I'm late for my date with Annabeth," Jack deadpanned coldly.

Jerry didn't know whether he cared or not because of his 'emotions', but the Latino fire supernatural was confused. "Uh, Jack? What about Kimberly?" Jack sent Jerry an earth and bone chilling glare. Jerry laughed nervously. "Sorry, never mind! Enjoy your –" Jack walked out of the room and Jerry sighed. "Date," he finished.

Jack was obviously the same person from four hundred years ago. Cold-hearted, egoistical and heartless Jack. _Kimberly, please change that heart and mind again,_ Jerry thought.

O_e

Kim was walking around the hall to find her dorm room. During her walk, she had earned weird stares because of the way she was limping with her one flat heel and her one high heel. Not to mention she was now covered in mud. Long story short, she tripped over her own foot as she was walking from the main building to the dormitory building and fell in mud. Face first. Humans and supernaturals around her began laughing, but some supernaturals stopped with they were shock with some anger radiating off of Kim.

When she finally found her room, she unlocked the door and happily walked in. As soon as she got in, she groaned. There were two people on the sofa getting all touchy, touchy and feely, feely. Both were without pants and shirtless. They hadn't heard her groaned, so Kim wanted to try a different approach to get them to stop.

She was going to express how terrible her day was. "Well this is just great!" Both stopped and looked at her annoyed. "First the taxi driver steals my clothing, and then I get hit in the head with a football. Then I go to the headmaster's office, and somehow I break my heel! I find out that all the dorms are freaking co-ed and mess up my perfect mascara! Then I walk to the dormitory building from the main building and fall in mud. Now, I'm coming home to two people getting it on?" Kim exclaimed angrily. "My day had not been _great_ at all!"

The female on the sofa yelped in pain. "Ow!" She screamed. "That human just purified me, Jack! Your roommate is a grand white fairy!" She put on all of her clothing and marched straight to the door – being careful not to touch Kim. "I'm leaving!"

Kim scowled. "Let the door hit you on the way, you slut!" Kim yelled as she shut the door. She shivered as she felt anger rolling off of the last supernatural in the room. She turned around to face him and almost jumped out of her skin. He was standing directly behind her, eyes bleeding red and fangs showing. "Oops?" She said uncertainly.

Jack wanted to kill her. He really did, but every time he thought of that, his beast would howl like an idiot. He was annoyed. His face returned back to normal and regained its emotionless face again. "I could kill you with my deadly poison. Better yet, I can burn you alive. I have a lot of options, such as skinning you alive," Jack hissed coldly.

Kim shivered at his words. His immense power was rolling off with his anger which scared her even more. "I'm sorry if my powers sensed some evil supernatural and purified them a bit. It tends to do that," she mumbled quickly and defensively.

"You can control them," Jack said coldly.

He said it as if he knew. Kim blushed sheepishly. So he knew and caught her. How'd he know anyways? "How'd you know?" She questioned him suspiciously.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and gave her an extremely cold stare. She shivered again. "I just do. Is that a problem, _Kimberly?_" He hissed stonily.

Kim shivered – once again – in fear but shook in anger. "Don't use my full name! It's Kim only! K-I-M! Kim!" She shouted furiously.

Jack smirked. He remembered that reaction and it made him laugh. He loved that reaction a lot. "Where is your stuff?" He asked in a 'caring' tone.

Kim fumed angrily again. He heard the reason why, he just wanted to infuriate her. "I already gave you the reason! You and that little slut!" She yelled quite loudly.

Jack coldly laughed and shrugged. Kim shivered, that laugh was pretty scary to her. He turned on his heel and walked into a room. Kim thought that he was going to come back out and show her to her room, but he didn't.

She sighed and went to search the last few ones. The first one she walked into happened to be the bathroom. And it happened to be beside Jack's room. _Lucky goose,_ Kim thought. She looked into the room beside it but quickly closed it. It carried the most terrifying smell known to man. Not to mention it was dirtier than most rooms she had ever seen. The next one seemed to have plenty of stuff in it, so Kim knew it was taken.

She opened up the last room and saw that it ready for already. She smiled, opened up the closet door and looked into it. Her hopes died down thinking they had bought her clothing to. But she should've expected an empty closet. She sighed and closed it. She walked out of the room in thought. She had two other roommates, plus Jack. How delightful. "They're mated to each other," that cold voice Kim had gotten used to said.

Kim jumped and looked at Jack. "Oh, then why don't they sleep –?"

"One hates the other mate," Jack replied simply. "The other one is love-struck with her."

Kim was extremely confused, but didn't ponder on about it. "Um, do you have an extra towel I can borrow?" Kim asked.

"They're all in the shelving in the bathroom. Go get yourself your own," he tonelessly replied.

Kim awkwardly cleared her throat and Jack gave her his usual emotionless stare. "I don't have any –"

Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen. "When you get out, there'll be some clothing waiting for you on your bed."

Kim nodded and ran into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

**R&R.**

**I'mDifferentInMyOwnWay**


End file.
